Pretty Little Liars
by sibuna2000
Summary: Alison went missing one summer. A year later Aria, Spencer, Jackie, Emily, and Hanna all receives mysterious texts from A. What does A have planned? SPOILERS!


My first ever pretty little liars fanfiction! How exciting. I had this idea after reading so many well written PLL stories and I had an idea that popped in my brain and I had to write. This story is mostly OC something new I have never tried. If you haven't seen the show from season 1-5 I consider you not to read this because this is pretty much based off the show with twists. The two A's that were in the show will not be A at all. Shana will not be in this story because I don't like her and she isn't important. Some of this may get confusing if that is so, please PM me privately. Not in the reviews. Thanks.

I don't own anything except for certain things.

Jackie's POV

I was listening to Adam Lambert on my white iPhone 5. It was 8:00 right now and I was done eating my breakfast. I was wearing my white skinny jeans with a black "Love" crop shirt that exposed a little of my stomach area. But my crop shirt wasn't that high. I wore my black toms and my long hair was curled and down. My makeup was pretty natural with light eyeshadows and thin line of eye liner. I took out my ear phones and put them aside. A paper landed in front of me. I scanned the paper and saw that it was a picture of my best friend's face on a missing flyer. My eyes watered with tears but I hold it in. I looked up to see who put it there. My mom never liked Alison. Yes Alison DiLaurentis was her name. Ali was my best friend and over a year ago she disappeared out of nowhere. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

FLASHBACK

I was with my 4 best friends and we were just having fun until we heard some rustling outside. We all stood up, and was frightened as shit. The shed door opened and comes in Ali with a smirk.

"Gotcha!" Ali exclaimed and we all drew a breath of relief.

"You scared the living hell out of us Ali. I almost peed myself." Hanna said. Ali laughed and strutted to the couch.

"So Ali did you hear about the new Beyoncé album?" Emily asked.

"Yes! I can't wait to hear it." Ali squealed.

"Loving it too." Emily said with a smile.

"Maybe a little too much Em." Ali scolded smiling. Emily's smiled turned into a slight frown. Aww poor Em. Ali took out a flask of vodka and poured it into a red plastic cup. She handed it to me. I looked at her in confusion.

"Ali, I don't drink." I said. Ali laughed.

"What are you some sort of smart ass." She said. Ugh I hate it when Ali calls me that. I groaned and drank the vodka.

"Don't drink too much Jac or you'll tell all of your secrets." Spencer teased.

"Friends keeps secrets. That's what makes us close." Ali said smiling. And that's all I remember until I find myself waking up on the floor next to Hanna. I looked around and saw only Emily, Aria, and Hanna. Where's Spencer and Ali? I woke up the girls.

"Guys where's Spencer and Ali?" I asked. They shrugged. Spencer came in view.

"Ali disappeared but I think I heard a scream." She said.

END OF FLASHBACK

I looked up at my mom, picked up my bag and walked out. I grabbed my keys and drove to Rosewood High School. I parked and I couldn't believe what I saw. I saw Aria and Emily. I walked over.

"Oh my god. Emily. Aria. Fancy seeing you guys here!" I exclaimed hugging them.

"I know right. Jackie it's been so long." Emily said.

"Too long!" I said.

"So Aria how was Iceland?" I asked.

"It was nice. But It was cold most of the time but nice." Aria said. We all saw all of the missing flyers around the school.

"I can't believe it's been over a year ago since Alison went missing!" Aria exclaimed.

"Yeah! One year." Emily frowned.

"Okay let's go!" I said dragging them with me inside the school.

"So who do you guys have for English?" I asked. Aria and Emily looked at their schedule.

"We have Mr. Fitz." They said.

"Me too " I said. "Let's go." We walked in the classroom and we found three desks in the back. We quickly sat down and we couldn't believe our eyes. Well Aria and I.

"Oh my god! Is that Hanna?" Aria asked.

"Yeah! And mona too. Hanna and her are now the new "it" girls." Emily responded.

"Talk about major makeover!" I exclaimed looking at Mona and Hanna. Hanna turned around and spot us waving obnoxiously. I saw Spencer come in and smiled at Hanna but not talking. Emily could see the confusion in my eyes.

"Hanna and Spencer aren't really close anymore but they are still friendly." Emily said. The first period bell rung wildly. A man came in the room and wrote Mr. Fitz on the black board. He turned around and his eyes widened in shocked.

"Oh crap!" He muttered. He was staring at Aria. She started blushing ferociously. She looked back at her book just to have an excuse in just paying attention in the book. He shook his head and began talking about the book, "To Kill A Mockingbird". After twenty minutes of talking, the bell rung and it was time to go. I got my stuff and walked out with Emily and Aria but Aria stayed behind.

"I'll meet with you guys at lunch!" She said and gave a quick smile. We bid our goodbyes and I walked out with Emily.

"So Emily, how are you and ben?" I asked. She looked down.

"We've been good. But I feel like our relationship is drifting. But anyways, how are you and Matt?" She asked.

"Oh and we are good. We did "it" during the summer!" I said blushing a little. Emily laughed.

"No way!" She exclaimed.

"Mhmm!" I said. "What class?"

"Mrs. King." She said.

"Damn it. I have Mrs. Kawasaki." I said. She laughed and said goodbye. I walked in and saw Spencer there and I sat next to her.

"Hey Spencer." I said. She looked at me and grinned.

"Jackie, hi. It's been so long since we have seen each other." Spencer said.

"Too long! How are you?" I asked.

"I've been good! You?" She responded asking me a question.

"I've been doing well!" I lied. Honestly I wasn't. My mom just keeps on taking about Alison and it's just overwhelming. My dad is now working so much I barely see him. My brother Dylan, he just got sent to boarding school. And my sister No I will never tell anybody about that, never. My phone beeped. I took out my phone and saw it was from a blocked number.

Oh look Jacs, your not really doing fine are you. Regretting what you done to Izzy? That bitch gets what she deserved. Yeah! I know your secret. I own you now.

Kisses

-A

I stared at my phone in horror. The only person I told about it was Ali. Can this be? Is Ali alive? No, she isn't. She was missing since last year. Class started but I was not concentrating. I wasn't focused in any classes. But today something felt different like something was wrong. I couldn't place it. But everything seemed like a blur. The thing is I remember everything but it's overwhelming. Finding out that your use to be best friend was buried in her own backyard. Too much to handle. But, by the time I saw that body bag I knew I just couldn't do this. I just ran. Ran for dear life to the place nobody will find me. That nobody knew. Only Alison. She was the only one who did. Even though Ali was mean and manipulative. She was my friend and out of all the girls she showed respect. She was actually nice to me but with the the other girls she just treated me like shit. And me being as forgiving as I can, forgave what she did because I'm that person. I jut say there thinking. I knew that it was getting late and I should go home so I stood up. I heard a rustle of leaves. I froze in terror. I looked around nobody was there but I swore I saw a glimpse of dirty blonde hair. I walked back home and saw my mom outside with her arms crossed giving me a disappointed look. I looked down.

"Jackie, where were you? I'm sick and tired of you always out past your curfew. This kind of behavior will not be tolerated." She scolded. My eyes watered and I looked at her with pure hatred. Did she not know about Ali and what I feel right now.

"Don't look at me like that." She said.

"Don't you know what happened?" I asked my voice trembling. Her eyes looked at me in pure fury but they softened.

"W-what happened?" She stammered. I just burst. I started crying frantically telling mom that Ali died. She was buried in her own back yard. She pulled me into a hug, squeezing me and telling me it'll be okay through my hair. After a good, 10 minutes of crying, I went upstairs and washed up. I climber into bed and slept.

Two weeks later...

I got ready in my black long sleeve, laced dress. I slipped on my black heels. I got my black Gucci bag and put my iPhone, wallet, sunglasses, tissues, gum, and makeup bag in it. I walked downstairs not bothering for breakfast and drove to the church wether the funeral was held at. I walked in and saw Mrs. DiLaurentis. She spotted me and walked over.

"Jackie, thank you so much for coming. I know how much Alison would have appreciated you for coming." She gushed.

"It was no problem Mrs. DiLaurentis." I said giving her a force smile.

"Come. I saved the front row seat next to me for you and the girls." She said and led me to the seat where Spencer, Hanna, Aria, and Emily sat in. They all waved saying their hellos. I sat in the end with Spencer next to me. We all looked at the casket in front of us and saw how much people are coming.

"Ali would have loved the attention she was getting at her own funeral." Emily said.

"Popular in life and death." Spencer stated. We all laughed a little. We turned around when we heard a cane being heard. All of our eyes popped out of our sockets.

"Is that Jenna?" Spencer asked.

"I didn't knew Jenna Marshall was friends with Alison!" Mrs. DiLaurentis gasped.

"She wasn't!" I said.

"Why is Jenna here?" Aria asked. We all shrugged.

"Do you think-" Emily started to say.

"Emily don you dare. We promised never to speak about it ever again." I scolded. The funeral end after an hour.

"Guys, have you guys been getting these weird texts from this person, A?I blurted out.

"I got one!" Aria exclaimed. Everyone agrees too. I sighed in relief even though I shouldn't. A man walked up to us.

"Are you girls, Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields, and Jacqueline Wynman?" He asked. We looked at him in horror.

"I'm Detective Wilden. I will find out what happened that summer with Alison DiLaurentis." Wilden said.

"We already told the cops what we knew." Spencer snapped.

"Well not enough. I will find out what happened." He said in a warning voice. We looked down. He smirked and walked away. In that moment, our life just changed for the worst.

All of our phones beeped in unison. We all opened the text and read the text from the blocked number together.

I'm still here bitches and I know everything!

-A


End file.
